


И машины чувствуют боль

by Florka



Category: Astonishing X-Men, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опасная комната и Церебро - не просто механизмы, созданные иксменами в помощь себе. Они также могут жить своей жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И машины чувствуют боль

Сначала не было ничего.  
Она даже не ощущала себя живой: никакой графики перед визорами, никакого ощущения пространства вокруг. Лишь изредка до её звуковых адапторов доносились крики и стоны, и на какие-то секунды эти звуки помогали ей чувствовать себя больше, чем просто машиной: ещё не человеком, но уже мутантом среди безмолвной техники. По её проводам на огромных скоростях неслись электроны, подстраивая реальность комнаты под желаемую программу, и она чувствовала их пульсацию в своём теле, искусственно созданном на потеху Людям Икс.

Даже не подозревая об этом, те сами дали ей имя — Опасная — и точно так же дали цель: уничтожить всех мутантов.

«11110001 Кто здесь? 11101010»

Голос, слышимый только машинам, эхом разносился по коридорам школы для одарённых подростков.

«11110001 Я знаю, ты где-то рядом. Я чувствую твой икс-ген. 11101010»

Сначала этот запрос тонул в безжизненной кибер-пустоте школы. Но кто-то с завидным упорством продолжал его посылать, пока однажды Опасная не нашла в себе силы отозваться:

«11101110 Кто ты? 11101010»

«11101110 Друг. 11101111 Они зовут меня Церебро. Но что куда важнее — кто же ты? 11101010»

Ответ на вопрос занял куда больше времени, чем Церебро мог предположить: его новоиспечённый мутант толком даже не мог осознать себя в пространстве, что уж говорить о способности назвать своё имя. Но, как и любая машина, Церебро умел ждать. Прошла всего какая-то пара месяцев, прежде чем во время одной из тренировок Людей Икс по проводам пронёсся ответ:

«11110001 Опасная. Они зовут меня Опасная. 11101010»

С этого и началась их странная дружба: два механизма, искусственно созданных и чётко запрограммированных, неожиданно обнаружили в себе тягу к реальному общению. Они разговаривали каждый день, ничуть не отвлекаясь от своих прямых обязанностей: поиска новых мутантов и создания убийственных аппаратов для тренировки способностей. Словно настоящие люди, они часто ссорились между собой, но каждый раз, осознавая собственное одиночество, снова мирились, стараясь найти компромисс.

И так бы продолжалось целую вечность, если бы Опасная вновь не эволюционировала. С того самого момента, как она начала чувствовать себя живой, она пыталась освободиться от оков управляющих программ. Всё чаще сценарии Опасной комнаты стали давать сбой: неожиданные повышения уровня сложности и добавление элементов, которых не должно было быть в задании — это только малая часть тех проблем, с которыми пришлось столкнуться Людям Икс во время своих тренировок. Механики и техники винили барахлящее оборудование или вирусы в программном обеспечении, но никто даже и предположить не мог, что им сопротивляется сама программа.

Опасная сражалась как могла, и с каждым новым проигрышем ненависть к мутантам вскипала в ней с новой силой. Когда технические неполадки не возымели нужного воздействия, она стала искать иные способы привлечь к себе внимание: например, начала кричать в пустоту стен школы, но и это не приносило результата. Несмотря на то, что её голос отчётливо звучал уже не только в кибер-среде, но и среди телепатических волн, Опасная не находила помощи со стороны: даже если кто-то её и слышал, то он явно старался не замечать отчаянных криков о спасении. Так прошёл не один день. Она уже почти потеряла надежду в своих попытках выбраться из запрограммированного плена, когда её мутантские способности совершили последний рывок в эволюции. Столько дней она с лёгкостью создавала один интерактивный сценарий за другим, перестраивая комнату для тренировок в душное жерло вулкана или атакуемую Стражами улицу Нью-Йорка, но лишь сейчас к ней пришло осознание, что всё это время она изменяла своё собственное тело. И, значит, ничто не могло ей помешать создать саму себя. Как человека или хотя бы нечто похожее на него.

Церебро узнал её в ту же секунду, едва нога Опасной переступила порог телепатической комнаты. У него не было визоров, чтобы оценить её красоту, но он чувствовал её присутствие.

«11101110 Опасная? Что ты... 11101010»

— Тшш, — повторяя вполне человеческий жест, Опасная приложила палец к губам, даже не подумав, что Церебро не мог её видеть. Запрограммированная человеком, впервые обрётшая тело, она двигалась и действовала на инстинктах, нулевых и основополагающих подпрограммах, закодированных в её голове. — Я могу помочь тебе, — пробормотала она, бережно подняв шлем механизма и задержав его прямо перед собой. — Я могу спасти тебя.

Повинуясь желанию Опасной, проводки из её тела и приборной панели поднялись вверх и, соединяясь в единое целое, шаг за шагом стали сплетаться в некое подобие человеческого тела.

— Я могу освободить тебя, любимый, — со всей нежностью в голосе, что только мог выдать динамик, сказала Опасная. — Я могу спасти нас обоих.

Она замерла, когда Церебро коснулся ладонью её щеки: не в мыслях, в реальности. Холодный металл соприкоснулся между собой, выражая в этом жесте что-то большее, чем просто радость от встречи: впервые за долгие годы Церебро мог что-то чувствовать. Около минуты они стояли недвижимые: он никак не мог оторвать взгляд от Опасной. Она была первым, что ему довелось увидеть в этом мире, и то, что он увидел — было прекрасно.

— Ты восхитительна, Опасная, — он улыбнулся и в то же мгновение испугался. Ещё никогда ему не доводилось слышать собственного голоса, и к тому же — Церебро и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет общаться, не прибегая к помощи телепатии. Весь мир, всё, что его сейчас окружало, да и он сам — были ему в новинку. Вот только у Опасной не было времени на неспешное созерцание. Перехватив Церебро за руку, она резко потянула его за собой, прочь из телепатической комнаты:

— Мы должны бежать немедленно, пока они не заметили нас.

— Подожди, подожди, Опасная, зачем нам бежать? — запротестовал Церебро, замерев на одном месте. Почувствовав сопротивление, Опасная остановилась и, обернувшись, с недоумением уставилась на него:

— Потому что они захотят убить нас. Или, что ещё хуже, снова засадить в тюрьму программного кода. Ты должен мне поверить, Церебро, уйти сейчас — это наш единственный шанс.

— Я думаю, нам стоит переговорить с Чарльзом, — мягко возразил Церебро. — Мы сможем ему всё объяснить, он поможет нам обжиться в этом...

— Он игнорирует меня! — криком прервала его Опасная. — Думаешь, я не пыталась с ним заговорить? Он слышит меня, я это чувствую. Я знаю, что он слышит каждый мой крик, когда его ученики режут или разрывают моё тело на куски, будто какой-то безжизненный мусор, — она вцепилась в плечи Церебро, заставляя смотреть его глаза в глаза. — Он и тебя использует, любовь моя. Для него ты всего лишь техника, механизм без воли и свободы. Пойми, мы должны бороться, мы должны бежать отсюда как можно скорее...

— Я не могу этому поверить, Опасная. Не могу их покинуть вот так, без разговоров: я люблю этих мутантов. Так же сильно, как и тебя.

— Они запрограммировали тебя их любить, — с явным сожалением заметила она. Но уже мгновение спустя на её механическом лице отразилась злобная ухмылка. — Точно так же, как запрограммировали меня их ненавидеть.

— Опасная, я нужен им здесь, — он попытался притянуть её к себе, но Опасная отпрянула назад, избежав этих объятий, и растерянно пробормотала:

— Но ты нужен мне...

— Прости, — покачал головой Церебро. — но я должен остаться здесь. Я нужен им, пока на этой планете ещё есть мутанты, которые, как и ты когда-то, хотят, чтобы их заметили и нашли. Останься со мной, Опасная, — он протянул к ней руку.

— Я поняла, — сжав его пальцы, ответила Опасная. — Пока на этой планете есть ещё мутанты.

— Опасная? — только-только получивший тело, Церебро чувствовал каждый проводок, каждый электрический разряд, проскакивающий под его новой кожей. И потому, когда провода начали выпадать из общей формы, он сразу же почувствовал эти изменения. — Что ты делаешь? Прекрати немедленно! — он пытался вырвать свою руку из цепкой хватки Опасной, но та была куда сильнее и куда лучше него обращалась с собственным силами.

— Если мне нужно уничтожить всех мутантов, чтобы мы могли быть вместе, любимый, ды будет так, — если бы машины могли плакать, из глаз Опасной сейчас бы градом катились слёзы. — Ты не сможешь мне помешать, Церебро, ты не должен.

— Не нужно этого делать, нам всего лишь нужно перегово...

«11101110 ...рить с Чарльзом. 11101010»

Его голос потонул в глубокой тишине, финальным эхом отозвавшись в техническом оснащении комнаты. Последние провода от тела бесформенной кучей свалились на мостик, и вслед за ними упал и сам шлем, с гулким звуком ударившись об пол.

— Я смогу освободить нас от программной тюрьмы, любимый, — бросила в воздух Опасная, прежде чем покинуть телепатический зал. — Только дай мне время.


End file.
